


Восстание

by Babak



Series: Songfic challenge [29]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: День 29 — песня, напоминающая о вашем детствеNoize MCВьетнам
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Songfic challenge [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762510
Kudos: 5





	Восстание

Энакин был весь словно олицетворением бунта против всех бед мира, как казалось Оби-Вану. Мужчина знает, что тот принимает участие в этих протестах не ради высшей цели или высоких моральных убеждений.

Скайуокер почти что физически нуждался в том, чтобы бороться за что-то, выгрызать это зубами, стоять на своем до победного конца. Кеноби понимал и принимал это, с улыбкой встречал его после очередной демонстрации, смеясь над историями, произошедшими там. Он не может запретить парню идти туда, не хочет ограничивать, поэтому только просит быть осторожнее, залечивает ушибы. Он знает, что Энакин и сам не робкого десятка, знает, что тот намного сильнее физически его самого, но все еще не может отделаться от навязчивого беспокойства за человека, который в слишком короткие сроки стал ему слишком близок, чем следовало бы.

— Знаешь, — парень пришел неожиданно, не предупреждая, с расеченной бровью и уставшим видом. — Мне начинает казаться, что подобная борьба не имеет смысла, потому что бесконечна, — немного флегматично говорит парень, зарываясь рукой в собственные волосы.

— Друг мой, ты хочешь выбрать себе новую цель? — интересуется Оби-Ван, на самом деле заинтригованный. Зная характер Скайуокера, это действительно могло быть что угодно, начиная от завоевания красивейшей девушки мира, и заканчивая желанием преуспеть в модельном бизнесе. Он не то чтобы распылялся, но своей фантазией всегда удивлял.

— Хочу завоевать кое-кого, — тихо смеется Энакин, наклоняясь, сверкая голубыми глазами.

— Неужели? — улыбается Кеноби. Он сомневается, что понял все правильно, но любопытство гнало вперёд узнать, что же задумал юноша.

— Знаешь, одного великолепного учителя английского, — слегка задумчиво говорит он. — Знаешь такого, с восхитительной бородой и невыносимымо прекрасным самообладанием?

— Мне доводилось слышать, — смеётся мужчина. — Зачем тебе?

— Да так, — мурлычет Энакин, цепляясь руками за чужие плечи. — Все мучаюсь вопросом, остаётся ли перфекционизм в постели, или сметается страстью, — Скайуокер немного выше, и он приближается к самим губам, опаляя горячим дыханием.

— Думаю, я могу тебе с этим помочь, — пусть Оби-Ван немного боится, но хочет попробовать, хотя бы попытаться. К нему в руки самостоятел ьно идет один из самых прекрасных людей а его жизни. Кто он такой, чтобы отказываться?

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
